All Of Me
by Lena Claire
Summary: A sequal to "Sick". How Sanzo is trying to make things go back to the way they were with Goku.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki and do not wish to.  
**Summary:** A sequal to "Sick", how Sanzo is trying to make things go back the way they were with Goku.

**All Of Me**

_By_** _Lena Claire_**

Gojyo lurched forward from his seat to make his point.

"Pit stop whether you like it or not."

"Shut up. Continue driving Hakkai."

"Ah, but Sanzo-"

"I said, carry on driving!"

"Sanzo… we're out of supplies."

"But we just-… oh god." Sanzo muttered as realization snuck up and hit him in the head. He flickered a look into the rear view mirror at Goku who was giving a small embarrassed smile.

" I couldn't help it…"

"You never tried"

"I do, I really-"

"Bah." Sanzo cut him off mid sentence, not wanting to hear Goku offer up any more feeble excuses.

"Whatever." He was really starting to develop a headache.

Hakkai stopped the car at the village. Hearing no out right verbal protest other than the very bad aura emitting from the very monk himself, he slowly climbed out of the car.

"Sanzo." Hakkai paused, waiting to get Sanzo's full attention.

"What." Sanzo said back, none too politely.

Hakkai took in a small breath before he continued.

" I think we better check in for today, it seems like it's going to rain really heavily tonight."

"First you said that you needed supplies, so we stopped for supplies-" Sanzo turned an angry glare at Hakkai and gestured wildly in exasperation with one hand at him. "Now you want to check into a motel with some lame ass shit that it's going to rai-"

Sanzo got cut off as one solitary drop of water landed on his outstretched palm. He stared at it.

Then another joined the fray.

Sanzo could hear Gojyo sniggering.

That was before he heard a really loud rumble, and became damper than he would like to be.

* * *

They managed to get two double joined rooms.

"Here, Sanzo." Goku said as he handed Sanzo a towel.

For a moment Sanzo's cold, clammy hands met with Goku's warm ones. Their eyes met for a brief instant, before Goku pulled his gaze away. Goku was only clad in his boxers and dumped his other soggy clothing on the floor. Sanzo was sitting in a chair in his robes. He hadn't bothered to remove them yet.

Sanzo stared at his towel. He knew Goku hadn't forgotten about what had happened before, and he hadn't made an attempt to set things right yet. Sanzo clenched the towel in annoyance, whether at himself or at Goku, he couldn't quite make out.

Goku was drying his mass of hair very determinedly when they heard a knock on the adjacent door.

"Come in!" Goku hollered out.

Hakkai tentatively opened the door and looked in before he fully stepped in the room bearing more towels and two extra sets of clothes.

"Is there enough towels?" He enquired politely.

"Yea, I think so…" Goku said as he gave a final hard rustle to the towel in his hair before wailing, "Hakkai! I'll never get my hair dry!"

Hakkai gave a small chuckle as he reached for the limp and crumpled towel on the wielders own similar frame. He tossed it over his arm and got a new one.

"Here, let me help." Hakkai said as he got to work on the thick brown mess.

"Sanzo, please at least dry the dripping water off your hair else you get a cold." Hakkai said as he looked at Sanzo's untouched cloth.

"Hm." Sanzo breathed uncommitted, but complied nonetheless and brought the towel up and wiped it through his hair a bit.

When Hakkai managed to dry Goku's hair back to his gravity defying form, it was only then he stopped.

"There, its dryer now. Change into this." Hakkai said as he passed a set to Goku.

He turned to Sanzo and held back a sigh.

"Sanzo, do change out of your wet robes please." Hakkai said with the utmost patience as he passed the other set of clothes to Sanzo.

Sanzo took them.

Hakkai gave a small smile, "And Goku? You better hang the clothes on a chair so they'll dry faster." After receiving a nod of affirmation, he exited the room.

Silence prevailed for a long while before a rustle of clothes was heard. Goku was changing into the spare clothes. Sanzo looked at the tanned back facing him before getting off the chair and changing too.

Sanzo looked down at the clothes he was wearing. They were at least a size or two too big for him. The pants were hanging dangerously low on hips, he was almost certain that if he accidentally stepped on the material pooling around his feet, it would tug the pants out of it precarious perch. A white shirt was given to him as well. He felt inanely stupid as it fluttered voluminously around his lean frame.

Sanzo just stood there for a moment, looking at his how silly he looked when he heard a chuckle. He pinned a glare at the offender.

"Oh come off it, you know as much as I do that you look really…odd." Goku had politely refrained from using the word "stupid" and was only barely there in restraining his laughter.

"Not so well off yourself…" Sanzo muttered as he eyed Goku.

Goku was given a pair of shorts and a shirt. Sanzo felt that it was possible that the clothes were at least three sizes too big for Goku's small frame. Where did Hakkai get these clothes? Goku was clutching onto one end of his shorts.

"Mind if you lend me that black thing for tonight?" Goku enquired as he pointed to the black sash in Sanzo's pile of clothes he had hung over the chair to dry.

Sanzo grabbed it and threw it at Goku, who caught it deftly and used it to tie the shorts to his body as a make shift belt.

Sanzo lifted an eyebrow at Goku and went back to feeling annoyed at how the oversized shirt was flowing around his body.

He heard a sigh and saw Goku approaching him.

"Hold still." Goku said as Sanzo took in a breath at their sudden closeness. Goku held an end of Sanzo's shirt, took the excess cloth and twisted it together before tying a rubber band around to hold it all together.

Sanzo tugged a little at his new 'altered' shirt and was satisfied that it did not flutter out as annoyingly as it did before.

"Now where did this sudden ingenuity come from?" Sanzo commented dryly to Goku, who still hadn't moved away and was looking intently at Sanzo's expression. Seeing that Sanzo was relatively pleased and the question Sanzo had shot at him was as close to a compliment he was ever going to get, he smiled a little and switched the topic.

" We better get to bed soon, you're gonna want to leave early." Goku said as he pulled down the covers to his bed.

Sanzo was mildly surprised at Goku's unspoken decline at conversation. His parting remark had left Sanzo with nothing to say to salvage what little speech they exchanged. He couldn't possible say he didn't want to leave early the next day. That would be too uncharacteristic for him. Goku would probably ask him if he wasn't feeling well.

He moved off in the direction of the bed. Glancing at Goku to see him getting into bed when he suddenly got his right foot trapped in something wet. Realizing belatedly without looking that it was Goku's pile of clothing weighed down by water. In a mixture of trying to get his foot out of the soggy mess, his other foot managed to get slightly tangled up in his trousers and the next thing he knew was that his line of vision wasn't at Goku anymore, but the floor about four centimeters away from his face.

* * *

"Sanzo! Are you alright!" Came a very worried sounding voice and the plodding of oncoming footsteps.

Sanzo began to push himself upright while Goku pried his clothing away from his foot.

"Sorry… I totally forgot to put this away…" Goku muttered in trying to grasp a reason for his absent mindedness.

"Ch," Sanzo replied while getting up, "that is a really bad reas-Sss…"

Goku looked up to find out why Sanzo didn't complete his sentence and why there was an extended "s" sound to the unfinished word.

He found Sanzo crouched forward on the floor, one hand propping himself up at the awkward angle, whist the other hand was clutching onto his right ankle.

"Shit." Goku said as he realized why and rushed over to the blond's side. "Are you alright."

"…No." Sanzo bit out.

Goku realized it should be hurting Sanzo quite an amount to actually say that instead of just roughing it out.

"Let me have a look." Goku said as he helped Sanzo to a seating position and stretched Sanzo's leg out.

He pushed away the folds of fabric away from the injured foot and while doing so accidentally brushed against Sanzo's foot, earning him a hiss of pain from Sanzo's lip and Sanzo grabbing Goku's wrist to stop further movement.

Peering at it, Goku muttered, "Oh… it's swelling. I think we better call Hakkai…"

Sanzo pressed his palm into his eye to try to suppress his growing irritation.

"Um… Sanzo?"

"What." Sanzo snapped back impatiently.

"I think you might want to do something about your pants before I call Hakkai in."

Sanzo looked down.

He mentally swore and felt his face heat up.

Quickly, he pulled up the loose cloth to at least cover his modesty. Glancing up, he saw that Goku's back was turned to him. At least the monkey had sense enough to do that, he thought.

"Go." Sanzo uttered as signal he was done.

Goku knocked twice on the door before opening it.

"Hakkai… We need your help…"

* * *

**A/N:** Suprised I dida continuation? Well, I felt that in Sick, Ididn't write a proper enough ending. So I guess i'm writing a continuation spanning a few chapters to try to make it better. I hope you all will enjoy this, and I hope to see my old (and new) reviewers again, you have no idea how much all those reviews meant to me!


End file.
